Two Swords Crossing
by Primus45
Summary: Fionna and Cake are having a normal day when they find out their lives are threatened more than ever. They team up with the best warriors in Aaa and fight the demon which opens up a portal to a different world, fusing the two realms into one. Rated T for intense and in depth violence.
1. Chapter 1: Threatened

**Hello readers and critics, this is my first story I have written so I am hoping for some good reviews, including ways I can make the story better later on. I will, however, disregard any that say anything in the area of, "This whole story sucks," because that is just plain mean. I do not own any of the Adventure Time cast nor anything related to Adventure Time. Enjoy.**

Fionna Wakes up, ready to start another day of kicking ass. She gets up and dressed in her normal attire, blue shirt and shorts, green backpack, sword, and white hat with the little ears. She then heads downstairs and finds Cake making pancakes and Marshall playing on B-MO and, of course, sucking. Why he was playing B-MO made no sense to her, considering he had no skill at the game. Well, a little bit of skill, but not much.

Marshall pauses the game and says, "Hey, Fi."

Noticing after Marshall's greeting, Cake chimes in with, "Oh, hey sis! Your awake. I'm making pancakes!"

"Sweet, thanks Cake!" Fionna exclaims, then asks," And what are you doing here Marshall?

"I was bored so I came here, thought I would get better at this to have a chance at winning against you." Marshall said.

"Well that's not gonna happen, so can I join?" Asked Fionna.

"Uhh, sure. grab a controller," he said, letting her choose the game knowing she would win, regardless to what they play. When she sat down he blushed a bit. He's sat next to her before, but not this close, yet she didn't seem to notice.

They played B-MO until Cake called them for breakfast. They sat around the table as Cake served stacks of pancakes to Fionna and B-MO, then to herself.

"You want anything Marshall?" Cake asks.

Marshall replies, "I could go for a snack." so he floats over to the fridge and grabs an apple. He then sits at the table next to Cake and Fionna. Fionna eats like an animal while the other two eat nicely, Marshall just sucking the red from his apple. About ten minutes later everyone is done eating, so they clean the table and do the dishes.

"So did you have anything planned for today?" Marshall asks as they're doing the dishes.

"Not really," Fionna says, "We were just going to check with Gumball to see if there was anything to kill, otherwise, no. Why do ask?

"I was bored and I have no plans for today, so do you mind if I come along?"

"Sure thing, were leaving as soon as possible." Fionna says. Marshall then goes to grab his axe to bring with.

Cake the whispers to Fionna, "I don't like the idea of him coming with."

"Why not? He can fend for himself and he's nice." Fionna replies.

"Because he and the prince get along well." Said Cake, leaving out the part that she thought Marshall was a bad influence for Fionna.

"Well what if we need his strength to save people?"

"Vampires don't help people. They kill people. WE. ARE. PEOPLE!" She exclaims, still whispering.

"Marshall doesn't kill people, you're just being superstitious."

Cake sighs as Marshall comes back, then says to herself, "Superstitions don't kill you."

"Well, ready to head out?" Marshall asks.

Fionna replies, "Yep," then shouts, "B-MO! Were heading out! See you in a bit!"

hearing this B-MO heads to Fionna and Cakes room to browse their stuff for something to do.

On the way to the Candy Kingdom, Marshall, who is sitting on Cake's back next to Fionna, starts playing his bass, humming with it. They reach the Candy Kingdom in a span of a few minutes, seeing Prince Gumball, Flame Prince and Ice Queen standing in front of Prince Gumball's they reach speaking distance, he tells them to come inside.

Gumball says, "I am glad you all made it. I sent for you Marshall, but the messenger couldn't find you at your cave, so I am glad to see you have shown up. I didn't notify you two, Fionna and Cake, for the reasoning that you would come to check for anything to do in the first place. I'm just happy Marshall decided to come with.

"Now, the matter at hand. I have called each of you here today because you are the strongest warriors in all of Aaa that would chance to come here. The reasoning of why you are here is a monster that threatens us all. Unless we are all to combine our strength and work together, we have no chance of beating it."

"What makes it so powerful that me and Cake couldn't do it by ourselves?" Fionna asks.

"Because not only is it stronger than the full strength of Cake's largest size, it is also as big as marshall's devil form, and has the ability to use magic as well.

"Which would be?" The Ice Queen asks.

In a grave voice, Gumball says, "It is able to create portals-"

Fionna cuts him off, "So we kick its ass before it gets a chance to teleport, what's so hard about that?"

"Let me finish, not only can it create portals, but it uses them so well, and teleports so fast, you are hard to tell if it even opened one in the first place."

"Then how are we supposed to make it fight us?" The Flame Prince asks.

"It seems to love fights, regardless of it's opponent, but it only attacks back when it is first attacked."

"Then why are we threatened by it?" Cake asks.

"Because it has some kind of system where it fights living creatures or beings, but stops when they get too easy. It only fights what has even the slightest chance of killing it, starting with the weakest. Eventually, though it may not be soon, it will attack each of us, killing us if we do not attack it now and destroy this abomination, or it will turn all of Aaa into a desolate wasteland."

"Wait, then what are you worried about?" asked Marshall, "You're completely harmless."

"No, I'm not," Gumball said, and, to Marshall's surprise, in a normal tone, "Since its first appearance four months ago, I had weapons built after it slew 12 civilians. But the next time it had shown i had built weapons to kill it, but had grown, in size and strength, and was instead killing guards. I had tried using the weapon but it did nothing. It was meant to kill, but nothing of that size. This was two months ago. Since then, I have been building weapons, armor, and ability enhancers, a set for each of you. Come, I will show you. But you'll need sustenance if you are going to stay at your best state so, Peppermint Maiden!" he yelled.

"Yes, your highness?" she asks, seeming to appear from nowhere.

"Tell her your preferred meal," he says.

"Bacon pancakes and pizza!" Fionna and Cake say simultaneously.

"Blood," Marshall says

"Frozen meat," the Ice Queen says

"Very well done steak dinner," the Flame Prince says.

"And bring the meals to their respective rooms," Prince Gumball adds in.

"As you wish," she states emotionless, then disappears.

Gumball then says, "Also, since you will be staying here for now, your rooms have been changed to fit your needs. Flame Prince, yours has been fireproofed. Ice Queen, yours has been cooled to below freezing temperatures. Marshall, in yours you will find a case for you axe. As for you two, Fionna and Cake, B-MO will be in your room when you get there."

They reached a stairwell heading downstairs to his lab, and so they descended. when they reached the lab he had turned lights on to reveal the armor, weapons, and enhancers on display. the enhancers were simply built into the breastplates. Each person got their own sets to choose from. The equipment seemed to fit right over their normal attire, save for the helms.

For Cake, there was peach and brown armor that is able to stretch to any length she is able to and still keep her protected from any amount of damage, and next to that was a neck guard with a pocket on either side, each holding a knife. That and the knives were able to stretch with cake as well. There were also extended claws that were longer than her and could do the same as her other equipment. Her enhancer allowed her to grow bigger, which was already really big. and shrink smaller, which was also really small, than she had been able to before.

For Fionna, there was a steel suit consisting of greaves, gauntlets, a breast plate, leggings and a helmet. The way the armor was made, she would be able to move normally and just as fast and still be protected. Her arsenal consisted of two short swords, a bastard sword, and a double edged sword, each having their own sheaths, the short swords on the belt and the other two on the back, still letting her move normally since the weapons were so light, though still amazingly sturdy. Her enhancer allowed her to move faster and swing strong than she had been able to before, to be as fast as Marshall.

For Marshall, there was an all black suit that would protect him from the sunlight, but he had only one weapon in his set. It was an exact replica of his axe without the strings, but was able to grow with him when he transforms into his devil form, along with the armor. His enhancer allowed him to use his powers to a greater extent, including the ability to make fire, which he would have to work on.

For the Flame prince and Ice Queen, since they had almost identical sets, the difference being that the Ice Queen's set was blue and the Flame Prince's was orange, along with them being different sexs, they were each given a choice of two swords that was able to be given their elemental effects, being given whichever amount they choose at the time, along with staying the same temperature at all times. Another option was to have a sword and a hand cannon, also light as could be, that is able to shoot the element they use at the power they desire to any reach until it dissipates. The third option is to use two hand cannons. The Ice Queen's enhancer made her ice go below negative fifty degrees celsius, and the ice shards, shot or used on the sword, will not break or chip in any way until she rids the energy from them herself. The Flame Prince's enhancer allowed him to make flames brighter and hotter than ever before, searing through any of some of the strongest materials with a single slice, and fireballs he shoot to be even bigger and have a bigger burst than before.

As for Prince Gumball, he has a suit of armor that is a pink equal to his skin and, since he has no powers, he had made a gauntlet that is able to pick up and throw things as big as a house as far as 500 M and pick them up from a distance of 100 M. His enhancer makes him as fast and as strong as Fionna without her enhancer. he also has a sword and shield since the gauntlet is not much thicker than a normal glove.

When the gauntlet was shown Cake inquired, "Why don't we have those?"

"I only had the materials to make one," was his reply.

"When shall we set out?" The Ice Queen asked.

"We shall set tomorrow around seven o'clock," Gumball explained, "there is a training ground behind the castle for you to test out your equipment. so practice to at least get used to your new arsenal and rest well. For tomorrow, we will fight the battle that determines the fate of all of Aaa and we cannot let all that we have made fall to the destruction of one horrible being bent on only destruction. For now, you may be dismissed."

Fionna immediately donned her armor and ran to the training ground, the others sidestepping her, heading in their own directions. Though she was told they were light, she didn't expect the armor to weigh less than her normal clothing. she practiced until noon trying everything, including a switch in weapons between strikes. After she tired she headed up to her room, not needing to grab anything, to find Cake playing B-MO.

Noticing that only one slice was taken from the pizza she realized she arrived right on time. Fionna grabbed a controller and a slice of pizza knowing Cake wouldn't object, and by the time she was ready to play, Cake had pulled up a coop game.

Marshall had been spending his time differently however. He was wandering around the castle with the Flame Prince. Since they had departed from the rest of the group in the lab they had walked together in complete silence. Marshall suspected that the Prince hadn't minded his company, and if he did, he hadn't said anything. Getting tired of the silence that surrounded them Marshall decided to start up a conversation

"Sooo, do you have any hobbies?"

"Setting stuff on fire."

"Got a job?"

"Ruling over the Flame people."

"Any friends?"

"Flambeen," he said getting annoyed with the constant questioning.

"Well what about-"

"Can we not talk about me or anything related to my life?" He said in an angry and very annoyed voice.

"Jeez, uh, okay, wanna ask me question?" He said in a partially hopeful, partially excited voice.

The Flame Prince sighed, "I liked it better when there was no talking whatsoever." He said more calmly.

"Hmph, you're no fun."

The Flame Prince made a shallow moan, but didn't say anything. After that annoyance, the Flame Prince thought, I could go for hitting things. so he grabbed his equipment from his room and went to practice.

The others practiced as well that night, including Gumball, then they all went to their rooms, ready to sleep off the night. For they all knew exactly what lay ahead of them in the morning, and they needed all the rest they could get. Because the battle that would tell the fate of all of Aaa was ever approaching, and nothing would stop them from fighting the beast. If they passed by this in any way, there would be nothing that would save the world that could save anything, for nothing would be left.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. I will have another coming out in, at most, a few weeks, taking out the factor of Christmas, regardless of the comments. But I do hope you comment nicely. I don't own anything related to Tobuscus, but bless your face. If you sneezed during this story, bless you. Primus Out. BOOP!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Hello once again audience. Last time Fionna, Marshall and Cake reached the castle to find out there lives were threatened by an evil demon. This time, the fight commences. what will become of the warriors during? read to find out. By the way, if there would be someone kind enough to make an animation for the fight to go along with Avenged Sevenfold's Lost, that would be great. I tried to make the beginning just as long as the guitar intro. I do not own Adventure time, its characters or Toby's phrase. Enjoy!**

Fionna and Cake wake up at at about six thirty. They ate and played with B-MO for about twenty-five minutes, leaving them five minutes to get dressed in their armor and get downstairs, which was plenty of time. While they were heading downstairs Marshall exited his room as they were passing, him being fully dressed in his midnight black armor as well. They saw that the other three were dressed in their own armor as well, ready for the battle.

When they reached the front door Gumball did a quick check of their inventory.

"Does everyone have their thought transmitters?" Everyone nodded.

"What about a snack for the way there and back?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Fionna if you wouldn't mind." She knew what he meant and she shrugged off her pack, allowing everyone to store their snacks in her bag. She wouldn't be wearing it during battle anyways.

"Well, that's everything I need to check, knowing that you already have your armor and weapons, so let's head out." They all climbed onto Cake who then grew into her travel form with the indentation for the passengers. Gumball gave her the general direction of the cave and let her move. Gumball then instructed that all the others needed to do to transmit their thought was to think their thoughts as they normally would, but think of the person they would tell before they actually speak through their minds.

They reached the cave in about ten minutes, Marshall only having to take a sip of blood once to satisfy his thirst during the travel. The cave was about 250 M wide and about 50 M deep. They walked normally to the cave until Gumball told them to slow down and crouch about 20 ft from the cave. There, they were easily able to see the monster. It was about 20 ft tall laying down, making it an easy 100 ft tall when it is standing. They entered the cave making absolutely no sound, but the monster sensed a disturbance in the normal air waves of its cave and started to stand. It took twenty seconds to reach its full height, taking in a deep breath and letting out a deep, blood curdling roar that shook the entire cave.

The group the started at the demon, Marshal and the Flame Prince being the fastest. Fionna then felt a floating sensation and heard Gumball think, _I'm going to throw you at the monster, ready your sword. _She responded, _Got it,_ and pulled out her bastard sword. She was then thrown at full speed towards the giant, stabbing its chest and knocking it backwards and have it land on its back. She then started sprinting towards its face, the sword dragging through the beast, and jumped towards its eyes, pulling out the duel swords and intending to stab its eyes out, when it disappeared. She landed and recovered when the beast struck toward her. She jumped and slashed the demons wrist, avoiding the attack, but was struck in mid-air by the other hand. She was knocked back against the far wall, getting the wind knocked out of her and hitting her head and making a loud thunk, causing her vision to flicker, then blacking out and immediately going unconscious. _Fionna!_ everyone exclaimed. They then started to attack simultaneously working together. Cake grew into a huge ball and Gumball threw her as fast as he had Fionna, the Ice Queen freezing her and making ice spikes on the ice armor around Cake. Her spinning spiked form cut open the demon's hands as it tried to catch her, stopping her rotation immediately. He threw Cake at the others, but the Ice Queen melted the ice and Cake unfolded landing safely with the rest of the group. Marshall, Flame Prince and the Ice Queen all used their abilities to make one huge projectile made of fire, ice and darkness, all directed at the demon with increased speed given by Gumball. Cake stretched over and immobilized the demon, save for the spot where the ball would strike. The monster disappeared again, leaving Cake to stretch around the death ball and causing it to crash into the wall behind it. This made Fionna stir a little from the strength of the explosion's sound.

The monster appeared behind Gumball bringing its fist down to crush him. He dodged and sent a boulder it had dislodged at the monster's face. It crashed into the demon, causing it to be blinded in one eye and make a gash right below the eye. The demon stumbled back a step then recovered, grabbing a boulder itself and throwing it at Gumball. He jumped out of the crash zone, but was knocked back and cut from the shrapnel of broken rock on his body, covering his face with his arms. He was knocked off his feet by the force and landed on his back. Close to immobilized, he saw the giant lifting his foot above him to destroy his body under the force of his foot. Marshall then grabbed him as he flew by, saving him from death. Marshall set his near lifeless body next to Fionna who was still unconscious. _This guy is picking us off one by one,_ he thought to the others, _we need to stick together and work like an _actual _team. _ Everyone agreed with him and gathered together.

The monster then took his turn to charge. Using this as a possible opportunity, Cake ran over to the giant, stretching out to trip him, as Marshall grew to his demon form and readied himself to strike at the beast with his axe. The beast wound up to strike, so Marshall readied himself. Instead of striking at Marshall, he disappeared. The Ice Queen saw him reappear above her and the Flame Prince with immense speed behind his blow and quickly put up an ice dome. The ice cracked under the strength of the blow and dug the dome into the ground, causing the Ice Queen to lose her balance on the uneven ground and drop the shield. The beast used this moment to try and smash the again, but the Flame Prince had charged his fist with fire and threw himself at the beast. They met fists and, neither backing down, used all their strength to overwhelm the opponent. Through the amount of time they were interlocked in contact the Flame Prince had continued charging his fist, the flame growing brighter and hotter until he overthrew the beast in strength and sending him flying towards the wall with a jet-like propulsion from the fire-fist. The sound resonated like thunder throughout the cave, the immense sound causing Fionna to wake from her unconscious state a little. Though the sound was loud, the wild throbbing in her head forced her back into her slumber from pain, though for the few moments she was awake she had realized while trying to contact her partners her thought transmitter had broken, most likely from the impact. She had fought and lost to stay awake, the pain overwhelming her.

The Prince, fire still burning brightly in his hand, tried to force another punch through the giant, only to have the beast disappear. It had reappeared behind him and had wound up for another punch, but a few feet from the Flame Prince the attack was veered off course, hitting the wall a few feet from him. _Gumball must have awoken long enough to deflect the shot. I am in his debt, _the Flame Prince thought as the demon roared in fury. The Flame Prince took this opportunity to charge at the giant, his flaming sword in hand. The monster blocked this with his forearm, then began to charge towards the wall to smash the prince. Marshall swooped in and retrieved the Flame Prince from near death, leaving the sword to embed itself in the demon's skin.

_Why am _I _the one saving people's live?_ Marshall thought to himself. He then landed next to the other two, the Flame Prince nodding his gratitude when they landed. _Alright everyone,_ he thought to the others, _Didn't I _just _say that we needed to work together?_

_I was just trying to keep us alive! _The Flame Prince thought.

_Well, let's work better on teamwork._ Marshall replied.

They agreed once again as Cake turned into a giant morning star, the Ice Queen freezing the head of the mace, enhancing the spikes range and sharpness, and the Flame Prince setting the ice on fire. Marshall then turned into his devil form and grabbed Cake and brought her up and swung at the monster. The monster teleported and reappeared behind Marshall, who then, by plan and warning, continued his swing to hit the giant in the face, causing his face to burn and crack off as skin was ripped from his face. The incredible force behind the blow knocked the giant down, another thundering crash resounding throughout the cave.

This crash woke Fionna up completely, startled by the sudden attentiveness. She got up and rushed towards the group, telling them once within talking range, "My thought transmitter broke, so if you need to tell me something, do it now," she said hurriedly looking back at the giant who was getting up, "because we don't have very much time left for talking."

Marshall said, " Stick together, 'cause that monster was tearing us to pieces one on one, so stay back, and follow our lead."

Fionna didn't like the sounds of 'stay back', and Fionna knew that Marshall knew this about her. So him saying stay back, was enough for her. She turned to find the demon now standing once again. It brought its foot up as the group moved backwards. The group wasn't his target though, the ground was. He brought down his foot, the strength causing the ground to crack and have all but Marshall and the beast lose their balance. the monster then kicked the ground of rubble at the group. The Ice Queen put up a frontal shield to block the group, but a piece was then thrown at the roof of the cave, causing an avalanche above the group, and making the Queen turn the shield into a dome.

The Flame Prince then stepped into the middle of the circle while the others besides Fionna stepped back, though she followed suit shortly after. The prince then started creating a ball of fire, which started an inch in diameter, then slowly growing to a foot. the ball of fire slowly heated up and brightened the dome, turning into a mini sun. When the ball was almost completely formed it was as bright as the actual sun, and the heat could be felt outside the small ice dome. Then, in less than an instant, the Ice Queen dropped the dome and created two more, one around Gumball and one around the others but the Flame Prince. As this was happening the Flame Prince released the fireball, letting the energy stored erupt into a giant light that destroyed all in the vicinity besides the Flame Prince, the beast, and the ice domes. The the ice had melted almost completely through when the blast was finished. When the domes were lowered the group could see only a crater that was once a cave, and a giant naked demon laying in the center of it.

Gumball, who had regained consciousness, lifted himself with the gauntlet and flew himself over to the group who had gathered around the giant. Marshall and Fionna had positioned themselves around the demon and had readied their weapons. As one, they decapitated the Demon, killing the beast for good. They gathered around the cave entrance, or where it would've been, and looked at the now harmless and lifeless beast.

They then turned to leave, but stopped as a very high pitched noise came from the corpse of the beast. For several seconds there was only astonishment and wonder coming from the warriors. Then, before they could do more, there was a flash lighter than that of the Flame Prince, as a force knocked them all back to the ground. there was only white in their eyes, even when closed. Then, everything went black.

**Well now, that's what I call a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading! Review the story and follow for more action and Adventure. Bless your face. If you sneezed during the chapter bless you. Peace off. Boop!**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Swords Crossing

**Hello once again audience. Last time, the group fought and killed an evil demon. This time, they wake up to find another fight awaiting them. I do not own anything related to Adventure Time or Tobuscus. Enjoy.  
**

Fionna wakes up to see the light blue sky, completely clear of any clouds on this beautiful day. She sits up and looks to her right. She sees her companions lying unconscious on the ground. She looks to her left to see a sword pointed at her throat. Looking up to the swords holder who was a boy around her age wearing armor of a steel color and swords to match, one being a double edged sword, another being a bastard sword, and one on his waist the same as the one he was holding. He had a hat with small ears atop it, his face showing just beneath.

The boy then spoke, "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I am not sure how you arrived here, and I will not tell you who I am, but all I know is that I was fighting a huge demon that could teleport, and when we killed it it blew up with a huge white flash and we all went unconscious. Then I woke up here with my friends," Fionna explained.

As she was talking she saw the boy's face become a little more wary of her. His grip on the sword tightened slightly at the mention of the demon, and she saw him hesitate slightly, contemplating on sheathing his sword. He kept it where it was though and continued his questioning.

"Do you mean harm to any innocent life?"

"Only if the innocence is taken from it," She replies.

He nodded and sheathed his sword, helping her up after.

"I'm Finn," he says.

"I'm Fionna," she replies.

"Who are your friends?"

Pointing to each one respectively, she says, "Cake, Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, Ice Queen, and Flame Prince. And your's?"

Doing the same, "Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and Flame Princess."

"So how did you end up here?" Fionna asks.

"Well the same thing happened to me and then you appeared here when I woke up."

"Uh, no. You appeared here when I woke up."

"No, you did."

"No, you did."

"No, you did!"

"No, you did!"

They glared at each other for a few minutes. Then, they both struck at one another with their fist, catching it at the same time as well. They both then tried to headbutt, making more contact than anticipated and knocking each other out.

Marshall Lee and Marceline awoke just in time to see two doing this and flew over to help their fallen companions. They then glared at the other took a few seconds to unsheath their weapons. They both then charged hitting their axes together making a loud crash on contact. They separated from the contact and started to think things through in their own ways. Marshall was thinking through his strategy for any flaws in his, while Marceline figured that if she thought too much they wouldn't come close to striking one another, so she started her onslaught first. She took a huge overhand swing and brought it down on Marshall, who blocked with the neck of his axe. He pushed her away and swung low. Marceline jumped up and, knowing she would, Marshall did a sky cut. Marceline reacted quicker than he thought she would and dodged this as well. She landed behind him and did a strong mid-cut. Marshall then put his shoulder to the base of his axe and crouched, causing Marceline's axe to collide with his once again, sending a monstrous clang of metal on metal through the field.

This brought the fire elementals to their senses, as well as the king and queen. they saw the battle commencing, Marshall kneeling on the ground from the shot that made his ears ring. Marceline had brought her axe up to finish the job, but the Ice Queen used a ice spike to blast it out of her hands. Marceline saw them now and raced to her axe, picking it up as Marshall recovered. The two groups formed up, making this three on three. Knowing what was to come the vampires told what they knew to the others of their group.

"They are going to try and think things through for their battle, so attack when you get the chance," Marceline said.

"They have the same knowledge of moves we do so think things through before you attack, but block if they attack first," Marshall said.

Marceline's group charged first, attacking in the fastest ways possible. Flame Princess threw a fireball as the Ice king threw a spike. Flame Prince stopped the fireball in his hand and absorbed it, the Ice Queen countering the Ice King's spike with one of her own. The group still charged though, entering physical combat. The elementals and royals pulled out one sword each, the vampires readying the drawn axes. Marceline,still sprinting, took a swing at chest level towards Marshall who ducked with Marceline's axe whizzing by his head as she continued forward. He turned around and tried to attack Marceline with an overhand swing but was blocked by the two swords of the king and elemental, who kicked the two of their doubles in the chest sending them flying towards Marceline. The ones kicked did two different cuts towards Marceline, one knee length, one head. Marceline flew between the two cuts and tried lashing out at the two. They easily dodged. They stood and stared at one another waiting for the other to make a move first.

Marshall however had thrown the two swords off his axe and readied himself. The female elemental started towards him with the king, sword fired up, and swung towards him with a downward swing. He sidestepped and did a head leveled swing towards her. She bent backwards just in time for the sword to miss, momentarily surprised by her own reaction time, then recovered to swing again at his stomach. Marshall back-stepped this mid level swing and parried the king's underhand blow. He then kicked the king in the back of the leg, knocking him off balance, then used the other to kick him right in the nose, knocking him out. He then focused on the elemental.

Marceline had been covering herself from the blows, letting the others wear out. Their blows, slowing and becoming more and more sloppy, have been getting easier to block. She was ready to strike. She blocked the prince's sword in the spot between the handle and the body of the axe and flung his sword away, using the butt of the still spinning axe to hit him in the face and knock him out. Using the momentum of the axe she spun the axe and herself knocking the blow from the queen away, knocking her sword away as well. A fireball came by and hit the queen's hand, knocking the ice dagger she made away as well. Marceline jumped and kicked the Ice Queen upside the right side of her head, knocking her to the ground, the queen's sight going black when this happened. Marceline took a short rest to recover a little.

Marshall (Going back to when he knocked out the Ice King) blocked the almost immediate attack of the princess with the body of the axe, tilting it slightly to the side, the sword glancing off the axe, the princess lurching forward from the follow through. Marshall kicked the princess in the gut as she flew by, sending her up a little more than five feet high. She landed on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Marshall brought the middle of his axe down above her head as she rolled to her right and sliced at his knees. He did a back flip over slice which gave her time to stand. She held her stomach where the kick hit her. Marshall lunged forward, axe coming down at full speed as the other vampire appeared beneath him ready to block the swing. The two axes collided again, this time sending Marceline to the ground. The elemental stepped back to avoid the body of her friend, trying to stab her sword through the vampire, Marshall readying to kill Marceline. He grabbed the incoming elemental by the outstretched hand and used the force behind it to drive the sword into the ground.

Marceline kicked Marshall as hard as she could in the ribs, knocking him twenty feet back and to the dirt floor. Marshall slowly got up to see the other two standing and ready, Marceline with her axe and hand, while the princess just retrieved her sword from its sheath, ignoring the one in the ground. Marshall stood, grabbing his axe five feet away. He readied himself, motioning for the two girls to advance. They started slowly striding forward, waiting for any sign of counter. They then started moving faster until at full speed Marshall joining them. Marshall slid under them, the females floating up to dodge, as Marshall turned around mid-slide and cut the princess's calves. Red-orange laval blood quickly poured out and seeped to the ground, searing it as she fell, trying contain the blood and stop the flow. Marshall stood up from his slide, using the force of it as help, as Marceline charged towards him. They struck axes together and each flew back a few feet, sliding against the dirt and sending it into the air. Marceline bursted forward with an underhand slice. Marshall blocked it but the force sent his axe flying. He kicked her hand causing her axe to fly away as well and they both landed side by side, sticking in the ground.

Marceline punched towards his face, but he sidestepped, pulling her forward, and tripped her. She did a front flip and landed kicking the back of his knee. His knee buckled and kneeled forward, then punched in the face and knocked out by a powerful blow. She looked around, seeing the only people who were still unconscious through the entire thing were the candy people who were cut up pretty bad and the cat and dog. The rest of the place were littered with bodies the she knew of and unknown to her. She grabbed her axe and thought to take it upon herself to be the executioner. She strode back over to the other vampire and raised her axe.

Something kept her from doing this though. She struggled as hard as she could to bring the axe down upon the vampire's head, but something stopped her. She looked up and saw a hand stretched around the axe right below the body. The hand belonged to the cat who had recovered just after she looked away. The cat pulled the axe out of her grip and replaced it in its hole in the ground. The two readied themselves for the fight then charged at one another.

Marceline threw a punch at Cake's face, who wrapped her arm around Marceline's and flipped her over herself, Marceline's back hitting the ground and having the wind knocked out of her. Cake expanded her fist and tried to smash Marceline's skull in as an yellow-orange hand stopped the blow and threw the cat back. Jake stepped in front of Marceline as she recovered. To Marceline, who stayed out of the way, this fight between the cat and dog turned into a jumbled mess. She couldn't tell who was who, just that they were countering the counters that were given by their opponent, so she sat down and watched, since when she stepped to get her axe a giant fist stopped her. Nobody but the two fighting could tell what was going on and since Jake was a part of the jumble Marceline didn't want to interfere, knowing she could hurt the dog trying to attack the cat.

The ball rolled away after about twenty minutes and Marceline headed over to her axe as Finn and Fionna were rising. Marceline heard their movements and turned to look. She saw the girl who had knocked Finn unconscious. After a short gasp of sudden shock she dashed over as fast as she could and tackled Fionna. The force of the hit and the angle she bent in knocked all her weapons out of their sheaths as Fionna screamed slightly in shock and pain at the forceful contact.

The scream awoke Marshall instantly, his hearing being as sensitive as his hearing is, and woke once again, this time alert. She saw Fionna on the ground and a boy that looked like her watching in awe. 'Why wasn't he attacking?' He thought briefly but then discarded it and instead thought of it as an advantage. He dashed forward and tackled Finn with just as much force as Marceline. He got the same reaction from his target as well. He looked over to meet the eyes of the female vampire who held her hostage down as he did. They nodded and threw their hostages to one another, both trying to hurt the humans by having the pass fall short, but they were both caught safely. The vampires set the humans down then immediately dashed in to fight again after telling the humans about how they should fight.

Fionna and Finn charged in as well. Finn and Fionna didn't know why they were fighting but they enjoyed a good rumble every once in a while, knowing there were no weapons involved. Marceline threw the first punch at the right eye of the opposing vampire. He ducked to the left and punched right below the ribs, knocking back Marceline a foot, but she continued on. She tried a side kick but Marshall caught it and brought his elbow up above his head. Marceline brought her left leg up to his arm and move it aside, then backflipping and throwing Marshall behind her with the power of her legs. Marshall floated up right again dashing towards Marceline.

Finn started with a stomach kick which Fionna deflected with her shin, then brought it up to Finn's face. He caught the kick with a hand and threw her back. She picked up dirt and threw it at Finn, who brought his arms up to cover his face, and while he did this she jumped and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He recovered using the the force of the kick to get to a crouched stance. Finn then went in with about ten different blows which Fionna blocked all in succession. She kicked the back of his knee, making it buckle, then threw him into the air 40 ft away with both of her hands. She sprinted to catch up with him then jumped and drop kicked him in mid-air. He recovered in air and landed, same with Fionna. Fionna tried going for the legs again but her target jumped and kicked her in the face, sending her flying. Marshall slid next to her as well. When they looked up they could see Marceline and Finn coming down on them, fists ready to punish them for putting up a fight. Right before the impact landed Fionna looked away but felt nothing. She looked up and a wall had formed between her and the attackers.

She looked over and saw Gumball and the candy princess on a platform, Gumball lifting the platform they were standing on, the princess the one who made the barrier. They floated over and slowly let the wall down, Finn and Marceline seeming to be pacified by their appearance. Everybody was suddenly waking when they passed as well, just standing and watching them as everyone gathered near where Fionna was sitting.

"We cannot continue this fighting," both the candy people said together, sounding kind of ominous, "We are all equally matched in our skill so we are only destroying ourselves by fighting. As for the argument between you two," they said pointing to the humans, "that started this whole thing," everyone glared at the two, "We will figure it out when we reach our lab. For now however, we must get along and head home." And with that, everyone gathered their things, grouped onto Jake and Cake, and headed home.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Review and follow.******** Also, For those who have made it this far in I would like to ask that you point out some minor flaws in my work so that I may better Myself for future references in any circumstance that would involve that kind of situation. Sorry for the huge word choice but it was seriously the first thing that came to mind.** Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Primus out. BOOP.


End file.
